Yellow rose with red tips
by xblackrose5x
Summary: Kagome's always been broken, ever since she was young. When she moves to a new area of Japan, her life reaches a terrible low. But a classmate she accidently bumps into in the hall may change her life forever.


Title: Yellow Rose with Red Tips

x

x

x

Chapter 1: Broken Kagome

x

x

x

Summary:Kagome's always been broken, ever since she was young. When she moves to a new area of Japan, her life reaches a terrible low. But a classmate she accidently bumps into in the hall may change her life forever.

x

x

x

A/N: This is my first story, hopefully this is good enough for you readers please review.

x

x

x

A yellow rose with red tips means two things, a strong friendship and Falling In Love.

I moved to southern Japan about five months ago. I've always been picked on and discouraged before so I believed it would be a fresh start.

But during that progression,I kept comparingthe life Ihad beforeand the life I had at the time. The painful transactionkilled me slowly. The only comfort was in the salty tears that brimmed my eyes or from the knife caressing my olive skin.

I pushed, I tried, I was breaking, gradually dying. I always wanted something but I thought I was never good enough to have it so I buried myself in could be's and what should be's. It eroded me away.

But one day I was walking in the hallway, fumbling with my books trying to rush to the nearest class. I mumbled to myself for being so stupid and taking to long in the restroom when I ran into a figure. All of our books flew everywhere and I was more upset than embarrassed.

My eyes quickly sent a piercing glare to the frame that carelessly ran into me. He looked up and a slight redness appeared on his cheeks and he desperately tried to cover his face with his long silver hair.

A groan crept from my throat and I quickly scurried to my things and shoved them in my arms.

'What the fuck, stupid hanyou, he could've had the decency to help me pick up my things' I thought to myself.

As I was running off to my obviously upset Spanish teacher, a tight grip held on to my arm.

I was surprised to find the same mass still standing there.

" Are you going to apologize now?" I asked rudely.

" Well", he began sarcastically," S-O-R-R-Y!"

A small smirk formed in the corner of my mouth and he wasn't as uneasy as before. He started to straighten up and he walked to his things. My body sat in place for about a second or two, then I realized the time.

"Well, I got to go so-" the sound of my feet patting was cut of by a voice.

"Wait!"

I turned around, annoyed and placed my hand on my hip," What?"

"Are you Kikyo's sister?" he asked nervously.

My heart skipped a beat. Kikyo was the most popular and prettiest girl in school and he was saying I resembled her in any way was an honored compliment. My face grew hot and I realized how late I was going to be and gasped.

" Uhhh, no, well I have to go," I hurried down the hallway but before I turned the corner I heard his voice again.

"What's your name," his voice echoed.

" Kagome," I replied and the sounds of my footsteps hitting the tile followed my answer.

The hanyou was on my mind of every second of every day after then. His flowing silver tresses and his brilliant golden orbs. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months.

But I always thought he was to good for me so I just brushed him off. But the most unexpected thing happened.

The final tardy bell rang and I tapped my pencil on my desk, trying to erase the thought of the boy in the hallway. But while I was sitting in my trance, Miroku walked up and sat in the desk to the right of me and looked at me, sighing with every passing second.

"What?" I asked, agitated as I scribbled on my notebook.

" I know some one who likes you." he teased.

" Is he cute?" I smiled.

" I don't know! I don't judge guys bitch!" he joked.

A giggle formed in my throat and I tried to smother it with my hand. Then I felt a sharp sudden pain hit my back and I quickly eyed Sango hovering over me.

She was revealing her beautiful smile and her eyes glistened and danced. My mind quickly interpreted the look and I immediately knew something was good.

" Some one likes you!" she squealed while she was jumping up and down.

"Okay but you know what would be really nice," I said, imitating her tone before.

"What!" she squealed again.

"IF I KNEW WHO IT WAS GOD DAMN IT," I joked and she broke in laughter and quickly tried to calm herself.

" Alright, its, its," she hesitated, looked at Miroku, grinned and looked back at me.

" Its, its, its WHO GOSH DARNET , bajesus," I said sarcastically.

" Inuyasha," she then jumped up and down but I didn't understand.

She looked at me with complete astonishment. Then I saw her expression as she searched her thoughts. Her eyes glowed when she had answered one of her minds question.

I suddenly felt her grasp on my arms and yelped when she yanked my body out of my chair. My back pierced with pain whenher hands pressed against itbut I didn't really pay the pain much heed.

Her hand quickly pointed to a figure in the hallway and my heart melted when I realized who it was. It was the guy I bumped into in the hallway what seemed likeyesterday ago.

My breath couldn't escape my lungs, my mind didnt want to believe the statement. My heart did eight million flips, all I wanted to do was smile, and I felt like I was walking on air.

But the sound of Sango's excited voice awakened my mind from its deep daze. I blinked a few times and sighed. She quickly pulled me to my desk and sat to my left.

" So, he said he's asking you out tomorrow in person," she gave that 'oh I wonder how that will turn out' grin.

" You better not break his heart fucker, or I'll kick your ass," Miroku smiled and lightly punched my chin," good luck."

" Yeah," I let out a deep breath," Good luck."

I guess that's all I can do.

Hopesit all works out

My steps felt lighter that day. Knowing that he was going to ask me out, that he even liked me. It made my whole body become whole again. Not the broken mess it was before.

In class I couldn't help but keep myself active. When I walked down the hallway, my heart melted into a liquid puddle when I saw Inuyasha walking towards me. He walkedto the side ofme and stared at me for a second or so. My cheeks grew warm so I looked at the floor and smiled.

" Hey, I, um really like you and I want to go out with you," he looked at me nervously fidgeting with his finger.

" Yeah, Yes , okay , Ya," the words came stuttering out. At that very moment my heart skipped eight beats.

He began to walk away when I soon realized," Uh, Inuyasha?."

His figure quickly turned to me and a smile appeared when he saw my arms opened for an embrace.

I was surprised when Inuyasha grabbed hold of me so steadily. My eyes remained open looking up in a daze, as my pulse pounded, thoughts running in my mind. My head rested on his shoulder and I let out a breath.

Inuyasha loosened from our grasp. My mind snapped out of its gaze and my dark chocolate pools met Inuyasha's golden dancing orbs. His eyes where glistening with affection.

For the first time in my life. I couldn't do something, that I've learned to do ever since I came out of my mothers womb, breathe.

Inuyasha and I met continuously throughout the day. When we had our last departure he gave me a rose. But not just any rose, a yellow rose with red tips.

x

x

x

A/N: I really like hearing reviews so please review.


End file.
